


♥

by triqpy



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, haha kidding, my own fandom
Genre: F/M, don't judge us, this is for princesa so please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triqpy/pseuds/triqpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my precious Princesa, Briar. ♥<br/>Also because Heat/Argilla is a pretty spiffy/sweet ship so who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princesa ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princesa+%E2%99%A5).



Red wasn't one of her favorite colors.  
  
But, if she was pressured to be honest, she adored the way it looked gripped by her fingers whenever his head was between her thighs. She loved the way he'd curse before he'd tug and pull at everything he could until she'd, with a sigh no less, give in. She hated the scars that would add on to the abundance of pretty bruises and cuts she'd already been given the day before, but rejecting him was harder than it seemed. Scolding him, however, was a different story. It was as easy as chastising a child, though his teasing had a habit of putting an end to her protests; of shifting the obvious displeasure she held in his impatience to breathy pants and little moans that only encouraged him to enjoy her more. Every attempt to smother her voice when he tasted her earned her a bite - another set of teeth marks where the portion of her skirt allowed the wandering eye and sun to bask in the beauty of her skin. Reminders, he'd call them, of who she belonged to. He'd stopped when he heard less of her, the loss of reactions a motivation to speak when words appeared lost on her in her daze.  
  
"Move your hand."  
  
The raspiness of his voice produced a shiver, though it came out in disgruntled obedience. Most days, she found it hard to understand why her heart chose him - why after Serph, she... The twitch in her expression would have gone wasted on another, but he noticed; the suck of his teeth his only mustered response before he scratched at her thighs and stood to grip at pink locks with a pull to intentionally bring her back to him. A choked gasp escaped full lips before his teeth found themselves at her neck, the bloom of its complexion withered in one swift motion as he ruined it with a delicate tear. A sentimental touch to the part of him that wanted no less than to devour every inch of her, make her his in a way that wouldn't ever let another soul as wretched and troubled as his the pleasure of viewing her. She pressed her fingertips against his cheek, a small reassurance to the thoughts she was more than aware of, but her action was - as always - greeted with a defiance akin to the heavy degree of his rendition of their love. Bloody lips parted to lick and nip at her fingers before his index finger jutted beneath her chin; his own rough digits slivered around her throat and pushed until her head fully leaned against the wall of brick behind it. She'd complained about his actions at the start, about how tasteless it would be for them to do such things in a space where anyone could see them (if only because the Junkyard was full of wanderers) - but convincing Heat of the obvious was as hard as arguing with him. The lack of common sense was something she existed to make up for but when she found herself pinned out of his want for her, she adjusted. She fell into him like she belonged there and, despite himself, he let her in. Pink and red looked best next to one another, but there was something infinitely more beautiful about it when it meshed with white.  
  
She's too preoccupied with the pulse of her heartbeat to notice his movements, notice how Heat soaked in every detail of her ever-changing face before he shoved himself into her. But oh, the sound that followed woke her up; it ripped her from the troubling thoughts of black and white that once ate at them. The way doubt crept into her when she wondered what he thought of. If, between each agitated and unrelenting thrust, he saw a mess of black locks and a crying face. But then, to her understanding, she wondered if he saw white. If he saw silver eyes piercing through him and ignoring him, ignoring his entirety despite the acknowledgement given, but his grip tightened and she's relieved. She needed the reminders as much as he felt the need to give them, but nothing cured her better than the way he'd groan. The way it felt like every needle pricked against her heart was pulled out in a muttered moan of her name and a heavy kiss. The hand that had subconsciously gripped at his wrist retracted before it curled into his hair again during the little pecks he gave. It hardly mattered that she tasted blood amid the array of noises they made; a symphony of whimpers and moans that melted and drowned beneath the patter of rain. Argilla whined when his pace picked up but she was further smothered when his fingers shoved themselves into her open mouth, a heavy swallow at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"You're too loud... Serph might've heard you."  
  
His complaint betwixt a tease earned him a bite of his own, teeth gnawing into the flesh of his fingers until she tasted his bitterness and allowed it to flow down her throat. Pinkened drool dribbled from her mouth and digits removed themselves to let his tongue clean at the mess, and something in him considered bruising her lips before he settled on another kiss; the softness of it caused Argilla's brows to furrow, but its returned in less time than it took for her to feel confused at the action. The way he dwindled from hurting her made her feel more than the few rare utterances where he managed to spit out something other than a unnecessary bitch, but the moment rendered itself gone in the blink of a thrust and the pinch of the same hand that had been in her mouth moments ago against her clit. She hated the vulgarity of it all, of the lack of decency he had to keep his hands to himself until they were in a bedroom, of the way he'd become more considerate the closer he got to his release - but she loved the way he filled her up. The way he shuddered and smashed his chapped lips against her own to muffle the borderline cry that'd come right after her climax. But the silence that crept in when they finished was one of her favorite parts. No bickering, no teasing, no disgust. Just him, head nestled into the crook of her neck as he steadied his breathing, and her, all bloodied and bruised but still careful enough to play with his hair and leave chaste kisses along whatever part of skin she could.  
  
"It looks like this base isn't as bad as we thought it would be." The obvious joy in her voice caused him to sigh, though he remained unmoved. She smiled against his forehead as she kissed at him one last time, the calm behemoth faltering from his statue state to return a pecks along her neck until he reached her lips. Another delicate move on his part, but one she'd mock on a later date. For now, she'd bask in this.  
  
Red _hadn't_ been one of her favorite colors, but something about her love for him changed it so.


End file.
